FlashPoint (Vol 2) 1
Synopsis for "FlashPoint: Chapter One of Five" Waking up suddenly at his desk, Barry Allen has only a few seconds to puzzle out the fact that something in his work environment has changed before he hears that a Rogue named Miss Alchemy is engaging in a felony. Barry starts running to get there... only to fall down a nearby flight of stairs. This alone is a puzzle to him, but then he is greeted by an even bigger shock Nora Allen, still alive in the present day and coming to visit him. He is also briefly visited by Professor Zoom, who has retained his powers despite Barry losing his. Elsewhere, the Cyborg has called an assembly of the world's greatest heroes to try and deal with the situation in Europe, where Wonder Woman's Amazons are set to go to war with Atlantis' newly-acquired continental territories. The assembled heroes beg off to maintain the staus quo in their own territories. Back in Central City, Barry begins quizzing his mother about how much the world has changed. It seems that, whatever has happened to the world, Nora Allen has no notion of Superman or the Flash, but she has heard of the Batman of Gotham City. Meanwhile, in Gotham, a shadowy figure chases a colorful criminal across the neon-strewn rooftops. The Batman has chased the criminal known as Yo-Yo because he wants the location of the Joker. From his superhero career, Barry Allen knows the location of the Batcave, but he is shocked by the changes to the décor in place of trophies and evidence, there is only... bats. In the location once occupied by Jason Todd's Robin costume is a stand with a gun. At this point, Batman arrives and begins beating him up. Barry tries to talk him down by calling him Bruce, but this does not have the desired effect. Catching sight of a Wayne family portrait, Barry arrives, by a horrible process of elimination, at a new conclusion Thomas Wayne is the Batman, and the world has changed almost beyond recognition... Appearing in "FlashPoint: Chapter One of Five" Featured Characters *Barry Allen (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *The Batman Supporting Characters *'The League' *The Cyborg *Pied Piper *Citizen Cold *Green Lantern *S.H.A.Z.A.M. *Captain Thunder *Billy Batson *Mary Batson *Freddy Freeman *Tawny *'Pedro' *'Eugene' *'Darla' *Blackout *The Outsider *Sandman *Secret Seven *Shade The Changing Man *The Enchantress *Amethyst *Element Woman *Emperor Aquaman *Wonder Woman *Mrs. Allen (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Villains *Professor Zoom *'Yo-Yo' (First Appearance) Other Characters *Iris West Allen *The Flash (Wally West) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Jesse Quick *Max Mercury *Impulse (Iris West) *Jai West *XS *Central City Police Department *David Singh *James Forrest *Patty Spivot *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) *Mera Locations *New Earth *Central City *Gotham City *Batcave Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=17823 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint_Vol_2_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-flashpoint-chapter-one-of-five/37-269827/ FlashPoint (Vol 2) 01